Fallen Angel
by Musiclover1011
Summary: A Golden Age in Narnia is always a peaceful one. But a new threat rises, and the Pevensies must prevent this evil, or Narnia will fall. They find help from the most unexpected character... PeterxOC
1. Prologue: An Angel is Born

"Rise O white winged one." A mighty lion stood in the middle of a clearing. A small girl stood up on unstable legs.

"T-Thank you, O Mighty Lion," She stammered, curtseying.

The lion gazed deep into the girl's eyes, "Never bow to anyone but me. Even if the Highest King in all of Narnia commands you, you will not bow to him."

The girl nodded, then gave the white wings on her back a flap.

"Can I really fly with these?" She asked eagerly.

The Lion chuckled. It sounded like thunder, "Of course dear one. But your wings are still weak. In time they will be strong and you will be soaring over the clouds."

The girl smiled big, but the Lion had turned serious again.

"Come with me." The Lion led her to a stream.

"Look into the stream. What do you see?"

Perplexed by the question, the girl bent to gaze into the stream. A reflection stared back.

"Why, I see myself of course!" The girl felt hot breath on her neck.

"Look again," The Lion commanded gently.

The girl looked again, and this time she didn't see herself. She saw another person.

"Who is this?" She asked, her voice quivering.

"This is you," The Lion stated simply.

The girl whirled around to face him, then turned back to the screen.

"This doesn't look like me," She said uncertainly.

"I have long silver hair, and light blue eyes. This girl has red-blonde hair. And dark green eyes! This cannot be me!"

"It is."

The girl turned to face the lion again, "Why change me?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Dear one, it is not permanent. You can change back to yourself at any time."

"Why change me?" She repeated.

"Because someone might take advantage of you as an Angel, and your powers."

"Powers?" The girl looked at her hands, "I have powers?"

"You can control water," The Lion told her.

"Can I try it?" She asked excitedly.

"That is why I changed you. You cannot use your powers while you are this person."

"What if I need my powers greatly, and I'm this person?"

The Lion gazed at her with love, "You ask all the right questions, dear one. Like I said, you can always change back to the Angel that you are."

"I have so many questions, Mighty Lion," The girl sighed.

"Do ask, small one."

They came in a rush, "How can I change back? How can I control the air and water? Why can I control the air and water? Why exactly do I hide my identity? Why am I an Angel in the first place?" The last question came as a shout.

"Rest easy, dear one. I will answer all questions you have."

"Thank you."

"How you can change back, it is quite simple. You go to any place where you see your reflection, and say the words, 'I am an Angel. Change me to my true form.'"

"And if I want to be this other person?" She asked.

"You do the same thing, but you say 'I am an Angel. Change me to my other form.'"

"Ok, what about my powers?"

"Just let your energy flow to your finger tips. Think about making a ball of water in the air, and it shall happen."

"Why can I control air and water?"

"It is the way I have made you."

"Why do I hide my identity?"

"You do not have to. You can tell anyone you would like that you are an Angel. But," he warned, "be careful about who you share this information with."

"Why am I an Angel in the first place?" The girl dared to ask.

The Mighty Lion's eyes looked troubled, "I am sorry, dear one. I cannot answer this question."

"I understand," The girl said, even though she didn't understand.

"You may go now. But one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Your name is Violet."

"Violet," The girl repeated as she walked away. Then another thought entered her mind.

"Wait!" She called to the retreating Lion.

He swung his great head to look at her, "What is it?"

"Am I allowed one more question?"

The Lion's eyes softened, "Of course."

The girl -Violet- took a short breath, then said, "For the short while that I have known you, I have called you the 'Mighty Lion'. Now you are just that, but you must have a name that others call you by."

The Mighty Lion chuckled, "My name, dear one, is Aslan."


	2. Chapter 1: The Kings and Queens Return

**Many, many years later.**

Peter Pevensie shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to keep his hands warm as snow swirled around him. The beginning of November, and it was already snowing. He watched his siblings play in the snow, Lucy shrieking with laughter , Edmund actually smiling, and Susan going along with them. They looked so happy.

"Peter! Come and play with us!" Lucy cried in delight.

Usually, Peter would be the one playing, and Susan would be the one standing there. But he lost the joy in everything, even his favorite little sister. Peter had no idea what caused this change, since he had been studying for his exams and then returned to his family for the holidays.

"I'm ok here, Lu!" He said back, trying ignore the hurt on her face as she turned around.

After Peter watched his siblings' faces become red with frostbite, he called to them.

"Alright, it's time to go in. I'll make some hot chocolate."

"But Peter, I'm not cold!" Lucy complained.

"Me either!" Edmund said, though he was older now and not a child.

"Peter's right. Everybody inside," Susan herded the younger ones toward the door. Peter followed behind a little ways, but stopped when something caught his eye. The tree by the edge of their yard had a hole into it, but instead it was filled with blue.

Blue?

Peter ran over to check it out. He expected to see the inside of the tree, but he saw a blue sky dotted with some clouds, a grand castle overlooking a green field.

Peter blinked and rubbed his eyes, then looked at the hole again. Still blue sky.

Peter didn't even have to think about what it was. He knew what he saw, and he never forgot it.

All other thoughts abandoned, Peter sprinted back to his house and burst through the door.

"Peter, where were you?" Susan asked and she blew on he mug.

"You were supposed to make us hot chocolate!" Lucy said.

"Susan did it instead," Edmund grumbled.

Susan retorted, "Are you saying my hot chocolate is bad?"

Peter's words came out in breathy gasps, "Tree….hole…blue…sky….castle….NARNIA!"

All three siblings froze, inert in their chairs.

"N-Narnia?" Lucy broke the silence first.

"Peter, you must be imagining things. Aslan told us specially that we could not go back to Narnia," Susan shook her head.

"I know Narnia when I see it," Peter shot back.

"Well, what did you see?" Edmund asked

Without a word, Peter walked out of the house, not checking to make sure if they were following.

They were.

They came to the tree, and the hole was still filled with that blue sky and green field.

"It is Narnia!" Lucy breathed in awe.

"Impossible," Susan shook her head again.

"I have to agree with Lucy on this one," Edmund told her, "what else would you find within a tree hole?"

"The inside of the tree." Susan stated.

'It is Narnia," Peter told them, "I don't know why we see this Susan, when we're not supposed to go back to Narnia. But ask yourself, we wouldn't be able to see this if we couldn't go back."

"Let's try it!" Lucy started jumping up and down.

"No!" Susan shouted, and Lucy stopped.

"Why not?" Lucy asked her sister.

Susan foundered with her words, "It just can't….not possible…..We couldn't….."

"You have no reason! Your faith in Narnia is fading!" Lucy shouted, shocking everyone.

"Lucy…"

"No," Lucy looked at Susan with tears in her eyes, "My own sister…..Queen Susan the Gentle….DOESN'T BELIVE IN NARNIA!" Without warning, she climbed through the hole, and the others were left to look at her at the other side.

"Lucy!" Peter yelled.

"We have to go after her!" Edmund cried, then climbed through the hole also.

"Edmund! Get back here!" Susan yelled, then gave up her efforts as she saw her brother sprinting toward Lucy, a figure now in the distance.

"Susan, we have to go after them," Peter told his sister, now a standing stiffly.

"No, I can't," She whispered.

Peter put a hand on her shoulder, "Do it for Lucy, if nothing else." Then he climbed through the hole, leaving Susan alone.

"Oh for the love of…" Susan climbed through the hole also, and was back into the place she never thought she would be in again.

It was a long trek, but the Pevensies finally got to the castle. They passed the gardener, who stared at them with wide eyes, then disappeared into the castle. A moment later Caspian took his place, staring at them with his mouth agape.

"W-What are you doing here?" He said hesitantly.

"Didn't you call us?" Lucy asked.

"Not me, I had nothing to do with it," Caspian threw up his hands and glanced at Susan. She shifted uncomfortably in his gaze.

Caspian grinned, "Well, whatever it is, I'm glad to have you back." He led them inside the castle into a giant dining room.

A woman was sitting at one of the chairs, writing something on a piece of paper.

"Caspian, is that you?"

"Annie, we have guests," Caspian cleared his throat, and the woman looked up.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, then hurriedly stood up.

"The Kings and Queens of old! W-Welcome to Narnia!"

"It's good to be back," Peter smiled, and it seemed to relax her.

"Pevensies, this is my wife, Annie." Caspian introduced them one by one.

"Hello," Susan said coolly, crossing her arms and staring at her shoes.

"How long are you staying?" Asked Annie.

"We don't know," Edmund rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's quite alright. We set up rooms for you four, "The Queen clapped her hands, and a few servants appeared in an instant.

"Prepare rooms for The Kings and Queens, then shown them when they are finished."

The servants nodded, then hurried away.

It seemed no time had passed when the servants returned.

"This way," One girl said, and they all followed her.

"Peter," Caspian gripped Peter's arm and pulled him aside, "Do you know why you're here?"

Peter shook his head, "No, this time we found Narnia in a tree hole."

"I don't know either, but I do know this, whenever you all show up, Narnia is in serious trouble."

Caspian walked away like they had said nothing, leaving Peter to find his room alone. But after a few steps, Peter cast a glance over his shoulder, worried for the fate of his beloved country.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting

Peter looked out the window of his room. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in sight. The sunshine made Peter feel happy, a rare feeling for the High King. He usually was stressing over his army and strategies and taking care of stuff that needed to done. It was nice to have Caspian to take the load sometimes, but it angered Peter that Caspian was commanding _his _army. He was the Highest King of all Kings in Narnia, for Aslan's sake! This is what he needed, to fight the people who were harming his country. But the country wasn't in danger. There was nothing for him to do.

Peter let out a deep breath. He mustn't think of the bad thoughts.

_Enjoy the day Pete, _He told himself,_ Enjoy the day._

Peter did just that.

"Peter, where are you going?" Susan asked as he passed her in the hallway.

"To take a ride, enjoy the day," He made a face, "Aren't you enjoying it?"

Susan smiled, "I am enjoying it. I just enjoy things differently than you."

"That's for sure," Peter muttered, never understanding girls.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing!" He said quickly, then walked away from his sister.

The sun beat down on Peter, beads of sweat appeared on his brow as he saddled and mounted a horse.

"Pete!" He turned as Edmund came toward him, a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong, Ed?" Peter asked, sensing the worst.

"Nothing, I was wondering where you were going."

Peter chuckled, "Why is everyone asking me that? Is it so wrong to take a ride and enjoy this fine day?"

"It's just odd. You never take a day off. Never," Edmund told him.

"Today is different," Peter stated, then rode off, leaving his brother to stand there.

Peter slowed his horse into a walk, and surveyed his surroundings. The glade was unnaturally green. The color on the flowers were too bright and hurt the High King's eyes. Peter focused on a spot between his shoes so he didn't have to look at the colors. Then he heard a rustle from the bushes.

Peter pulled his sword from its sheath.

"Who's there?" He called. No answer.

Staying alert for a few more moments, Peter sheathed his blade and walked a few steps away from his horse. The horse answered with a snort of distaste.

"I'll be back, " He told the horse. Peter continued to walk further and further into the wood. Peter thought he saw a flicker of movement from the corner of his eye. He whirled around in that direction, pulling his sword out once again. A shadow moved the other way, so Peter turned. But still there was nothing. Then, there was a war cry behind him. Peter turned, holding his sword in front of his chest. A bunch of shapes burst from the bushes, and he widened his eyes at their speed. Peter slashed as they raced by him, but it was no use. They were too quick for him. Not caring if they were friendly or not, Peter sheathed his sword and took off at a full sprint. A ways away, he heard his horse scream in alarm. All Peter could do was hope it got back to the castle ok.

Peter ran and ran, still hearing the creatures crashing through the trees behind him, a very short distance away. He finally heard them stop.

_Ha! I outran them!_ Peter thought, but kept running anyway. But he felt like he had wings now, for he felt the ground no more. He stopped and looked down, he ran off a cliff! With a shout, Peter tumbled down, and blacked out.

Peter opened his eyes. Sunlight streamed from the treetops above.

_Where am I? How did I get here?_ Peter asked as his eyes darted in every direction. He moved his limbs a little, but every part of his body hurt. He was slightly aware of the bandages on wrist and knee. He struggled to sit up.

"I wouldn't do that," A voice came from above.

Peter moved his head in the direction the voice came from. A tree entered his vision, with a girl sitting on one of the branches, frowning at him.

"The bleeding just stopped. Don't move, or you might start it again."

"Who are you?" Peter asked, but his tongue felt thick and swollen.

The girl laughed, a sweet note that sent birds to song. She hung from the branch by her hands now, swinging. With graceful flexibility, she flipped in the air and landed by his side with complete balance.

"I'm Violet," She smiled. Something about this smile that made Peter's heart race.

"What happened to me?" He asked her.

"It was terrible. You fell off a cliff, and managed to break your left wrist, fracture your right knee, and collect a number of cuts and bruises. Thank goodness I was there, or you would've died of blood loss," Violet shook her head.

"Were many of the cuts deep?"

"No, only a few were deep. But you had so many of them it made up for it."

"What were those things that chased me?" Peter asked. He couldn't help it, he had too many questions.

Violet's face darkened, and she didn't answer. Peter used this time to study her. She was about as tall as himself, but she was much more graceful. Violet's eyes were a dark green, and her hair was a strawberry blonde that reached her chest, but her bangs were tied in a bow that was, you guessed it, violet. She wore a light blue shirt that cut off at her elbows, and dark gray pants that stopped at her knees. A brown sword sheath hung at her belt, the only thing visible was the silver handle of the sword. Seeing the sword made him think of his own, which wasn't on his hip.

"Where's my sword?" He cried, failing around trying to look for it, though every effort hurt..

"Stop!" Violet lunged forward and grabbed his wrists and pushed him to the floor. They were almost nose to nose, and that made Peter's heart race again and he blushed.

"I didn't spend all that time dressing your wounds just so you could open them again!" Violet released Peter and stood up again. She unbuckled another sword that hung from her belt. She tossed it toward Peter, who caught it with some difficulty.

"What a miracle that thing survived the fall. It's a fine weapon."

"Thanks, I got it form someone special."

"Oh, don't act all secretive. Everyone knows you got it from Father Christmas, Peter," Violet's eyes sparkled.

"H-How did you know that? And my name?"

"Everyone knows who you are. But if you _must _know, I find out a lot of things from a bunch of different sources. It's not that hard to find information when you search hard for it."

"Really? Then why isn't there any information on those creatures?" Peter challenged.

"Do you know what they are?" Violet asked calmly.

"No."

"Do you know what they are called?"

"…No," Peter muttered.

"Then how can you find information on something when you don't know what you are looking for?"

He didn't answer, but instead asked, "Do you know the way back to King Caspian's castle?"

"Of course, follow me," Violet started walking, then looked back.

"I can't get up, let alone walk. Can you help me?" Peter asked, hating the way that he- High King of Narnia- had to ask a _girl_ for help.

Violet half smiled, then wrapped her arm around his waist, and draped one of his arms around her shoulder. She heaved him up, and let him lean on her as they headed east.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is this girl? Who are those shadow creatures? Why were they chasing Peter? So many questions!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Who is really Violet?

The way back to Caspain's castle was long and painful. It didn't help that Peter had to stop and rest frequently. Whenever that happened, Violet just sat patiently staring at him or the scenery until he recovered. Violet, he mused, seemed to be very stressed. Every time he tried to make conversation with her, he was lucky if Violet gave more than two words in reply. Her steps were tense, and her back was stiff. Peter was glad he could walk without her help. But all the same, he was happy Violet was there. It was as if she was the other half of Peter, and without her, his life was incomplete.

The sun was just starting to set, and Peter thought that he had had never been more relieved as Caspian's castle came into view. Violet walked him up the steps, then stepped back and smiled.

"It was a pleasure getting to spend time with you, Peter. Now I must bid you farewell."

"No! Wait!" Peter called after her, "Please stay."

Violet raised a sculpted eyebrow, "Why?"

Peter tried to find a reason, "You…..you saved my life. I will never forget that. If you go traveling all over Narnia, how can I repay you? It's better to repay you while you stay here."

Violet stared at him, probably thinking over his words. After a long moment, she nodded, "Alright."

Peter smiled and was just about to say something when he heard a squeal behind him. Suddenly, thin arms wrapped around his chest, "Peter! What happened to you? I was so worried!"

Peter turned to face his little sister, "Lucy, I'm ok."

She eyed his bandages, "You're gonna have to do better if you want to convince me."

Peter watched as his other siblings and Caspian walked down the steps.

Edmund saw his bandages and shook his head, "I told you Peter, it was odd for you to go out. Now you go and get yourself hurt."

Susan said nothing, just shifted uncomfortably form one foot to another.

They all questioned him carefully, until Caspian finally acknowledged Violet.

"Excuse me Miss, who are you?"

Violet crossed her arms, "My name is Violet. I saved Peter after he fell off the cliff. Without me, he would have died."

_Wow,_ thought Peter, _she's very direct._

Caspian smiled, "Well, I must thank you then. How about you stay here for a while? And please join us to dinner."

Violet smiled back, "Of course."

They all walked into the castle, passing servants who always bowed to them. Peter noticed that Violet was uneasy whenever someone bowed to her. They all came to the large dining room, where Annie was sitting at the head of the table.

"Peter!" Annie jumped up, "I'm so glad your ok!"

He just gave her a reassuring smile, not wanting to retell what happened to him.

"Please, sit!" Caspian waved an arm after he took his place next to Annie. Peter took a seat, and Violet sat next to him. Throughout the whole meal, Violet did not speak unless someone spoke to her, and she ate her meal in short, choppy movements.

The main course was finished, stuffed duck with vegetables and other foods. Desert was served, and a servant set a small cake in front of Violet.

"For you, my angel," He purred to her. Peter felt jealousy build up inside him, and he watched as Violet's face paled, though she gave a warm smile to the servant.

"Excuse me," Violet pushed back from the table, and glanced at Caspian.

"Oh yes, please, one of you show Violet to her room," Caspian said distractedly.

The room relaxed a little as Violet left, Lucy was telling the story of how they first came to Narnia. It was the story everyone wanted to hear, and the one she loved telling the most.

Only after the meal was finished and cleaned up, Violet came back. She was wearing the same clothes as he met her in, but her hair was tied into a ponytail. Edmund, Caspian, and Peter were discussing about the shadow creatures.

"What we need to know is what they are, why they attacked you, and what their weaknesses are," Edmund was saying, his brow knitted into a frown.

"May I intervene?" Violet asked politely, standing between Peter and his brother.

"Go ahead," Edmund said.

Violet started talking fast, "Very little is known about the shadow creatures. I don't believe they even have a real name. They aren't not really what they appear, as they can be slain in the same way a human can. By being hit in the heart, decapitated, blood loss, the same as humans. But they are a solitary race, mostly keeping to themselves or their mate. If they attacked you, Peter, in a group like you said, that must mean that someone is controlling them."

"Who that is though," Caspian added, "we need to find out."

"And what are we supposed to do?" Peter asked.

"Nothing now," Violet answered him calmly, "There is nothing we can do, unless you fancy getting attacked again."

Edmund protested, "We can't just do nothing!"

"I agree," Caspian said, "We can't just wait for them to attack us."

Violet placed her hands on her hips, "Then what do you suppose we do?"

No one answered her.

Violet smiled, "Now unless you think of something better, we are going to have to wait," And with that, she strolled out of the room, and probably went outside.

"That girl is a handful," Caspian shook his head, then departed the room also. It was just Peter and Edmund, standing awkwardly next to each other.

"Do you think that these shadow creatures are the reason we came back?" Edmund asked.

"Probably, that, and maybe we're supposed to save Narnia from their ruler," Peter replied.

Edmund sighed, "I wish we could visit Narnia without it being in danger."

"Me too, Ed. Me too."

They stood there in silence for a little while, until Edmund bade him good night. Peter was left there to stand alone, then he realized that Violet was still outside. So Peter went to go look for her. He found her sitting in the garden, her back to him, her head staring up at the stars. Her voice reached his ears.

"The rainbow colored wind is being blown. Aiming for the distant cape. The melody I could hear before sunrise, is a very nostalgic song. The birds fly towards the sky in the east. Cause it's the shortcut to the end. The paradise of the Seven Oceans, after the night of the storm. To be born again to convoy love," Violet's voice faded away.

Peter walked over to her, "That was beautiful."

Violet started, then blushed, "Oh, you heard that?"

"Yup. You should sing more often."

Violet didn't say anything, just stared at the stars.

"Don't you need to sleep?"

"No."

"You really should sleep."

Violet turned and stared at him, "I really don't need sleep."

"You need sleep, I'm telling you as a…..friend," Peter was scared to use the term with her.

Violet beamed, "Well, _friend,_ I'm telling you that I don't need sleep."

Peter stiffened, "I could make it as an order of the High King. Then you would have to obey me."

Violet tilted back her head and laughed that clear laugh, "Peter, do you really think I'm as bound to you as your other subjects are?" She turned serious again, "Because I'm not. I don't have to follow your orders," Violet stood up, "But, I guess you are right. Even I need to sleep sometimes. Goodnight Peter," With surprising stealth, Violet walked up the stairs and disappeared into the shadows. Peter was left alone again to ponder her words.

_I don't have to follow your orders._ She had said. Was that because she held a higher position than him in Narnia? Or was it simply because she didn't like rules? Peter sat there, trying to think of reasons to explain what Violet had said. More confused than ever, Peter shook his head and gave up the effort. He walked up to his room, one question boggled his mind.

_Who is really Violet?_

* * *

><p><strong>The song lyrics are not mine. They belong to the creators of Mermaid Melody, the Anime.<strong>


End file.
